Scratte's Kitten Troubles
by LovelessErmine
Summary: My first story. Scratte is looking for acorns, but finds something much cuter. One Shot. Pure Fluff. Happens before Cuteness Is The Best Medicine. No flames. Concrit welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age, or any of it's characters. They belong to Blue Sky Studios. I only own the story and Alex, Selena and Chase.**

If there was one thing Scratte was not expecting, it was this. She scurried about, chattering to herself occasionally. It was rather warm today, and she was in a good mood.

She heard a strange sound. She was quite surprised, she thought she was alone.

Whirling around, she looked up. There, hanging from an old leafless tree, was an acorn. Not just any acorn. It was large, and glowed gold in the bright sun.

Scratte squinted, the sun in her eyes. She held her paw above her eyes, trying to block the glaring light. "Must. !" she chirped. Of course, to you or I, it sounded like meaningless chatter. In typical Sabertoothed Squirrel fashion, she didn't bother to check the area for danger before running. She rushed toward it, oblivious of the three little faces watching her.

Intrigued, the boldest one stalked forward. Scratte, none the wiser, continued to advance on the acorn. The small fluffy grey animal held back a giggle, and waited for the elegant rodent to get closer. It's target finally in range, it sprung into action, leaping towards the squirrel. It tackled her clumsily, almost falling on it's face. Scratte screamed in terror. She squirmed and struggled, but it was no use. Her attacker had her pinned, and wouldn't budge.

She looked up, expecting the worst. Her attacker was a... kitten? A light grey kitten smiled back at her. "Hi! Wanna play?" the kitten asked hopefully, eyes wide. Scratte frowned. It would not move. "Get off me!" she yelled, distressed. Unfortunately for both of them, neither understood the other's request. They continued to stare at each other silently, until the kitten spoke up. " Hey! Selena, Chase, come see what I got!" Two orange kittens, one with dark brown stripes, one without ran over.

"It better be interesting, Alex. Not another snail shell!" They found Alex, still pinning down his prize. "Hey, that is cool." Chase regretted his previous comment. For once, Alex had found something worth seeing. Alex scowled at Chase. "See? Told ya!" The two boys poked at it. Scratte clawed at the ground, still trying to escape. "Let me go!" She growled. "Hey, it squeaks." Selena said. She'd seen another one of these strange animals, but it had been greyish, and not as pretty. She watched it, curious. She was always the kind one, and seeing the animal struggle made her uncomfortable. "It doesn't look happy, maybe we should let it go." Chase rolled his eyes. "As if, little baby. We might never get another one! Stop being such a goody goody." Hurt, Selena pouted. "I'm getting Mom!" She ran off, calling for her mom.

Chase sighed muttered something under his breath. Alex looked over at Chase. "What should we do with it? It's not much fun holding it down." Chase, despite being a know it all, had no clue what it was, let alone what to do with it. "I think we should..."

He was cut off as Selena ran towards them, her mother following. "See Mom, I told you they were causing trouble!" Their mother, better known as Shira looked at her two boys. "What have you got?" Alex spoke up before Chase could. "I don't know what it is..." He smiled cutely, trying to act innocent. Shira looked at the desperate Scratte, who was still struggling violently. "We don't eat those. Let it go." Her tone was kind, yet firm. Alex knew that meant he had no choice. He lifted his paw, and Scratte dashed off without a backward glance, chattering loudly. She no longer cared about the acorn.

Alex looked a little sad. "Aww. I really wanted to play." Selena didn't like seeing her brother sad. "It's okay, Alex. That critter wasn't very fun anyway." Alex sighed. "I guess not." Shira saw how disappointed her cubs were. Talking with Ellie could wait. "How about a round of hide and seek?"

She grinned at the cubs. All three of them agreed. "Last one to the woods is a cooked dodo!" Chase yelled, running off. The others laughed and followed. Even Scratte had to admit they were having fun. She decided that she would get the acorn. Shira, her cubs and Scratte all got what they wanted that day. Young laughter echoed through the forest for hours, until all the cubs fell asleep. A good day indeed.


	2. The Return Of The Kittens

**The sequel to my original one shot. Summary: Scratte and the cubs meet again. **

**I do not own Ice Age, or any of it's characters. They belong to Blue Sky studios. I only own Alex, Selena, Chase and the story. **

If you are a squirrel, you've probably had some close encounters with predators. Now, I presume you are not a squirrel (correct me if I'm wrong)that you would probably find these three goofy cubs cute. But if you thought they were out to eat you...

It was mid-afternoon, on a rather unremarkable day. Scratte was doing what most of her kind would be: looking for acorns. Then she saw something she wished she hadn't...

Alex, acorn gripped in his mouth, was running from Selena and Chase, the latter living up to his name. They whipped by, like a rather clumsy tornado of grey and orange fur.

They were playing a game, tackling and chasing each other, trying to get the acorn, which served as their ball.

Scratte couldn't believe it! There they were again, with another acorn! She wanted it, and plotted a way to get the coveted nut. She waited for what seemed like forever and a day.

At last the cubs got bored of their game, instead they looked for bugs in the brush. This wasn't Selena's favorite pastime, and who had made Chase king anyway? So she just followed her brothers, who didn't go very far.

Scratte was unaware of just how close they were when she grabbed the acorn and attempted to make a getaway. Selena saw her, and she ran off, brothers right behind her. They tacked the shocked rodent, who tried to get away. The cubs weren't about to give her any special treatment.

Scratte accidentally let go of the prized nut, and it went tumbling down the hill, and hit a large rock. Then it cracked.

The cubs made faces at the squirrel, who chattered angrily at them. She ran toward her loss. While the shell was broken, the edible part was still there, unharmed. She picked up the broken nut, and carried it off.

Now, the cubs were very upset. The acorn had been their toy. All that was left was the large cap. Alex, who hated seeing his siblings sad, put the cap on his head. "Now you will call me Sir Alex! I am your ruler!" he said, trying not to giggle. The others laughed at him. "Do it again!" Selena said, smiling. "Lemme try!" Chase yelled. It seemed that all had been forgotten, and the cubs were having even more fun.

**Author's note: Hey everyone, thanks for all the reads and reviews, they are appreciated. I never intended to update this story, but it was so cute I couldn't resist. I may update occasionally, but not regularly. I am working on a story which will include the cubs,sad well as two new OCs. Unlike the others, it won't be a one shot, or fluff. And it'll be rated T. No clue when I'll post it, but hopefully soon. And to all my readers, YOU ROCK! ~LovelessErmine **


End file.
